Cinta
by fuchaoife
Summary: AU/Aku ingin kau bahagia./"Aku mencintaimu."/Sesederhana itu ternyata./"Tatap aku dan katakan apa yang dulu kau katakan."/Aku. Kamu. Kita tidak bisa./Menurutmu cinta itu apa? / for kak Ay


**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat dari dibuatnya fic ini.

* * *

– **Cinta**** –**

© fuchaoife

* * *

For my lovely senpai, kak Ay.

Terima kasih atas chit-chat bbm yang memang rambling, tapi menyenangkan! ;)

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan (-_-;)

* * *

******__************—**Satu: Ada _**dua**_ alur cerita dominan dengan timeline berbeda di sini. Untuk membedakannya, saya tulis menggunakan POV Sakura dan POV orang ketiga. Semoga tidak membingungkan ya. Karena agak njelimet, tolong baca perlahan-lahan.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aku ingin kamu bahagia.**

Entah sejak kapan, keinginan itu sudah terpahat dalam hati, berdenyut dalam doa yang gadis itu panjatkan setiap hari.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menekuk lekukan terakhir pada hasil karyanya, menatap penuh khidmat ke arah benda yang sekarang ada dalam genggaman jarinya. Sebuah senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya yang kini penuh rasa damai.

_Dengan ini, genap sudah..._

.

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura menatap sendu bulir _liquid_ cokelat dalam gelas, kepulan asapnya mulai memudar seiring dengan berlalunya menit-menit yang terbuang percuma. Jika dipikir lagi, sejak dulu cokelat hangat adalah minuman kesukaan gadis itu—rasa manisnya mampu mengeskalasi perasaan kala gundah memenjarakan asa, sensasi hangatnya mengobati tubuh yang penat rasa.

Minuman kesukaannya—sekaligus ibunya.

Samar-samar kenangan lama memanggil kembali sirkum memori dalam cerebrum Sakura.

Kepingan mozaik memori tentang masa kecilnya—tentang keluarga yang bahagia—perlahan kembali menyatu.

Sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, adalah orang yang baik—setidaknya begitulah yang Mikoto ucapkan berulang-ulang tanpa jera pada anaknya saat Sakura mulai menanyakan kenihilan ayahnya kala rindu menyapa. Ayahnya itu tak pernah banyak bicara, ia sibuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya. Hanya satu-dua kali ia menengadahkan kepala dari lembar-lembar penelitiannya, memberi secungkil atensi pada kedua anaknya.

— _"Ayah__mu__ menyayangi kalian dengan caranya sendiri, Sayang."__ —_

Begitulah sugesti positif yang selalu Mikoto bisikkan dengan lembut pada Sakura, meyakinkan anaknya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia adalah ibu terbaik bagi si gadis kecil; seorang ibu yang hanya dengan sekali bertatap mata saja mampu menjangkau sudut-sudut terdalam hati, menggerus segala ragu yang sempat menancap dalam jiwa. Aroma tubuhnya harum mewangi, sorot matanya jatuh membuai, sentuhannya rintih gemulai, sosoknya meradiasikan cinta kasih tanpa henti.

_Otousan, Okaasan... Apa kabar kalian sekarang?_ tanya gadis itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang nampak getir.

* * *

Saat usiaku masih hijau, aku terbiasa memandang semua hal dengan mata terpukau.

Aku mengagumi langit biru, mengagumi betapa luasnya dermaga angkasa tak berdasar yang menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Aku mengagumi rerumputan hijau yang melambai, tak gentar sekalipun angin berusaha untuk menggoyahkan eksistensinya.

Bunga yang berwarna-warni, kawanan burung yang tangkas bernavigasi, pelangi yang menyapa sesaat sebelum hujan pergi—aku mengagumi hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

Aku cinta semua hal yang tertangkap oleh kedua iris klorofilku, apa pun itu yang mengisi dunia kecilku.

Aku menikmati saat-saat kita bersama; aku, _otousan, okaasan, _dan _oniichan_—kamu.

Aku cinta bagaimana _otousan_ terkadang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut sambil melontarkan frasa sarat pujian, atau saat-saat _okaasan_ mendengarkan kisahku yang diinfiltrasi ketidakstabilan emosi, atau saat-saat aku mengganggumu dan mendapatkan cubitan jahil sebagai balasan darimu.

Begitulah keseharianku dulu, dulu saat semua masih baik-baik saja.

Seandainya aku tidak berkeras ingin pergi ke pantai saat ulang tahunku yang ke-15, seandainya kalian tak menuruti egoku, seandainya kita tak pulang saat bulan berkuasa dalam hening malam, seandainya supir truk besar itu tak terlalu ceroboh hingga menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk, seandainya mobil kita tak terempas jauh menembus pagar pembatas dan melesat jitu menuju rimbunan pohon, seandainya ambulans datang lebih cepat, seandainya saja semua ini ... hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Jika semua hanya mimpi, maka aku akan terbangun dalam kerlingan manja dan mencari kalian bertiga, lalu kalian akan menyambutku dengan pelukan serta senyuman.

Tapi itu semua hanya anganku. Saat kubuka kedua mata, semua harapan menguar entah ke mana. Tubuh _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ sudah tinggal raga, jantung penopang hidup itu berhenti berdetak. Yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh dingin dan torehan bekas luka.

Yang tersisa hanya aku—dan kamu.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Untuk kalian? Untuk menukar masa lalu?

Tak ada.

Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan mendoakan semoga kamu diberi kekuatan untuk bangkit, untuk kembali ke sisiku.

Tuhanku, tolong.

Tolong jangan ambil dia.

Jangan ambil _oniichan_ dariku.

* * *

Sakura mengembuskan napas, tangan yang menggenggam gelas penuh cairan kental cokelat itu bergetar, menimbulkan riak dalam genangan air yang sebelumnya stabil.

Kenangan lama membuat dirinya hampir terisak setiap kali berusaha mengingat.

Pilu membiru-hitamkan segala kisah, membuat sepasang _emerald _semakin goyah.

Sakura menatap amplop berpita perak yang ada di depan meja. Tanpa membukanya pun, gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang tertulis oleh ketikan tinta hitam di sana. Tercetak jelas dalam kesadaran terdalamnya.

_Otousan... Okaasan... Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Pada sebuah figura foto yang sudah agak menguning terkikis palu waktu, sepasang iris hijau melabuhkan atensinya.

_Sanggupkah aku kehilangan ... dia?_

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa jeda di garis waktu, namun aku dan kamu bergeming bagai batu.

Aku. Kamu. Kita sama-sama kehilangan sesuatu.

Kaki yang menjadi poros langkahmu pudar dayanya, memaksamu untuk puas berlari di atas kursi roda. Kamu yang selalu berdiri lebih tinggi daripadaku dan menuntunku menuju dunia yang luas tak bisa lagi berdiri tegak seperti dulu.

Dan aku tak mengucap kata-kata penghibur, karena aku tak bisa. Suaraku tak bisa keluar. Tak mampu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," hiburmu pelan.

Kaugenggam tanganku, matamu tak menunjukkan setitik pun keraguan.

"Ada caranya. Pasti. Aku akan mencari cara supaya kamu bisa berbicara lagi." Mungkin karena kamu menangkap sinyal protes dari kedua alisku yang menekuk, kamu lalu menambahkan, "Dan aku akan bisa berjalan lagi. Pasti. Bisakah kamu percaya?"

Aku tertegun.

Bagaimana bisa aku berkata tidak ketika kutatap _onyx_-mu yang penuh determinasi itu?

Padamu, kubalut segala ingkar logika.

Padamu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk, kedua mataku mulai mengkristal.

Padamu, beban realita tak kutakar lagi.

Hanya padamu, _oniichan_-ku.

Uchiha Sasuke-ku.

* * *

"Sudah lama?"

Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara, membuyarkan lamunan semu Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, mengambil sebuah notes yang selama beberapa tahun ini akrab bersamanya, lalu menuliskan torehan kata di atas lembar kertas sebagai pengganti suara.

'Ada apa?'

Yang ditanya menggapai wajah sang gadis, mengusap pelan puncuk merah muda. "Apa salah menemui adik sendiri?"

Sakura menulis lagi, 'Tidak.' Tapi tentu bukan Sakura namanya kalau berhenti bertanya, 'Kali ini ada apa?'

Sang pemuda berambut hitam menghela napas menghadapi tingkah adiknya itu.

"Oleh-oleh," jawab singkat si Sulung Uchiha sembari mengeluarkan sebuah origami burung dan mengulurkannya ke arah Sakura.

'Lagi?' Sakura tersenyum geli.

Namun toh perlahan ia gapai hasil kreasi kertas yang terulur itu.

* * *

Kamu menepuk pelan pundakku, membelokkan pandanganku dari figura foto kita sekeluarga ke sepasang manikmu.

"Kamu mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

Walau sedikit ragu, tapi aku menuruti ajakanmu.

Sore itu mentari bersinar tak sudi binasa, warna _orange_-nya berbaur indah dengan warna putih dan biru cawan angkasa, menyiratkan keraguan untuk menyetujui tawaran rembulan yang ingin bertukar kuasa.

'_Oniichan_ ingin pergi ke mana?' tanyaku melalui butiran huruf di atas kertas.

"Kamu lihat pohon itu?" Jarimu menunjuk sebuah pohon kecil di pekarangan rumah kita.

Eh? Pohon itu...? Sejak kapan?

"Aku menanamnya kemarin. Anggap ini titik _start_ kita. Mari mulai semuanya dari nol, Sakura." Kamu mengeluarkan sebuah gundukan kertas—origami?—dan menggantungkannya di antara dedaunan rimbun itu. "Sekarang pohon ini memang masih kecil dan pendek, masih dapat kugapai dengan kondisi kakiku yang seperti ini. Aku akan terus menggantung origami di sini, mungkin setiap bulan."

..._karena itu, aku pasti bisa berdiri lagi, berjalan, bahkan melompat untuk meraih tangkainya di tahun-tahun berikutnya_.—Begitulah kalimat yang terpantul dalam warna obsidian milikmu.

"Pasti." Sebuah kata lugas lolos dari bibirmu.

Kamu menatapku dalam.

Pijar matamu sore itu bagiku lebih berkilau dari nyala lembayun senja, memanggil lagi kepingan asa yang sebelumnya mengendap di lembah keputusasaan.

Aku.

Kamu.

Sore itu.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kamu melamun, Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menulis. 'Aku teringat saat _oniichan_ pertama kali memberiku origami ini.'

Sasuke berdehem kecil, mengalihkan wajah.

Gadis ini tak pernah bisa ditebak tingkahnya, selalu membuat pemuda itu penasaran.

'Apa lihat-lihat?' Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengamati _emerald _cerah gadis itu.

Ia tahu sepasang iris hijau itu tak hanya menyimpan kehangatan, namun juga ketegaran.

* * *

"Jadi kalian berdua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa itu?"

"Sst... Katanya orang tua mereka meninggal setelah merayakan ulang tahun putrinya."

"Kasihan deh. Yang satu gagu dan lainnya lumpuh."

"Katanya mereka sekarang mengemis untuk mencari makan, lho."

Aku dan kamu, kita menulikan diri dari bising dunia. Bersikap acuh, tak sudi memberi atensi yang penuh.

Aku tak akan kalah.

Aku tak boleh menangis.

Karena jika aku menangis, para manusia pongah itu akan tertawa.

Apa yang perlu ditertawakan?

Aku tak perlu dikasihani.

Aku tak pernah menyesal memiliki ayah yang gila kerja namun terkadang menunjukkan afeksinya. Aku senang mempunyai ibu yang selalu sudi menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah. Aku bahagia mendapat kakak yang selalu menjaga dan menuntun langkahku.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai keluarga seperti kalian, keluarga kecilku yang selamanya kucinta.

Jika waktu bisa berputar berlawanan arah, maka izinkan aku kembali ke dalam dunia di mana kita berempat berkumpul bersama.

Aku ingin kalian pulang.

Pulang.

Ke rumah kita.

Dan akan kudendangkan seribu kisah untuk menyambut kalian.

* * *

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyesap pelan cokelat hangat yang disajikan Sakura. Hangat. Mengulurkan candu yang menggoda.

Gadis itu mengetuk pelan tangan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pemuda.

Sakura mengembangkan sayap si burung origami.

"Te ... teri-ma ... ka-sih."

* * *

"Kalian tak boleh lupa melakukan terapi ini." Uchiha Itachi, adik ayah yang jarang kita temuilah yang sekarang merawat kita.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini kita berdua dilempar bagai bola pingpong dari satu kerabat ke kerabat lain, sampai akhirnya ada yang mencetuskan ide cemerlang untuk menampung—_membuang_? Aku tersenyum getir memikirkan kata itu—kita ke panti asuhan.

Namun seseorang yang mempunyai cakap rasio nurani akhirnya memutuskan untuk menampakkan sosoknya.

Di sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di ibu kota, Itachi-_san_ (dia menolak dipanggil paman) memperkenalkan kita pada dua dokter yang berbeda.

Yang satu usianya sudah berkepala empat namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan gestur kemudaan, dan yang lainnya berparas cantik dan mempunyai sepasang iris perak nan elegan.

"Uchiha Sakura?" tanya dokter itu sambil mengamati wajahku.

Aku mengangguk.

Dokter itu memelototiku, maju menapak lantai menghampiriku, dan dengan jari lentiknya ia mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk karena gelisah.

"Sudah kuperiksa riwayatmu, bocah. Kamu menderita aphasia, suaramu tak pernah hilang. Kamu trauma saat melihat orang tuamu meninggal, kan?" Dokter itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, "Jadi sekarang masalahnya ada pada mentalmu. Sekuat apa kamu mau berusaha?"

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Sekarang, setiap kali aku bertanya padamu dan kamu menjawab dengan anggukkan atau perantara lainnya, maka kamu akan kuhukum."

Dokter gila.

* * *

"Apa yang kali ini kautertawakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Hehe." Sakura menoreh tinta di atas kertas, 'Aku teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Tsunade-_shisou_.'

"Oh. Saat itu kamu disuruh memungut semua dedaunan kering di rumah sakit, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menggelembungkan pipi sebagai bentuk protes, menonjok pelan pipi pemuda raven di depannya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan kecil gadis merah muda. Awalnya biasa saja, namun semua perlahan berubah ketika mata keduanya bertemu. Seketika itu kehangatan menyesap masuk dari ujung jarinya, mengundang kembali getar rasa yang sudah lama di pendamnya.

"_Oniichan_...?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lembut, namun sanggup menggetarkan ulu hati sang pemilik _onyx_.

Gadis itu selalu bisa menghadirkan perasaan hangat yang menggetarkan ulu hati, membongkar semua tembok pertahanan yang selama ini Sasuke bangun dengan hati-hati.

Obsidiannya menatap lembut sang hijau zamrud.

"Sampai sekarang pun, apa yang dulu kukatakan padamu masih ada." ... _Selalu_.

Senyum sang gadis perlahan memudar, kebisuan melodi diisi oleh memori lama yang kembali berputar. _Emerald_ menunduk ketika _onyx_ menatapnya tanpa gentar.

"Tatap aku," _Onyx_ itu memanggil, tak sedetik pun dilepasnya tangan sang adik dari genggaman.

"Tatap aku dan katakan apa yang dulu kamu katakan."

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlalu—menutup tirai waktu yang telah lalu, menghadirkan lembar yang baru.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kamu mencoba menggerakkan tungkai kakimu, berusaha untuk bisa berdiri tegak seperti dulu.

Setiap satu langkah yang berhasil kamu pijak, dalam hati aku selalu bersyukur sekaligus kembali mendendangkan sebuah napas penuh doa.

Dan saat kamu kembali jatuh tersungkur, aku hanya bisa mendekatimu lalu menawarkan tangan yang terulur. Dalam hati, aku melantunkan doa yang tak hentinya agar nyala tekadmu itu tak padam.

Pagi itu, kamu memintaku berdiri di samping pohon yang sekarang tingginya sejajar dengan tanganku. Kamu dan kursi rodamu di depan pintu rumah.

"Tunggu di sana. Aku pasti bisa mencapaimu."

Aku percaya ucapanmu. Kamu tak pernah berkata bohong.

Ayo, kita berdua berusaha.

Kulihat kamu mulai mencoba berdiri—dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar—dan berhasil.

Kamu mampu berdiri, _oniichan_!

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Ayo kemari. Gapai aku.

Kamu tiba-tiba terjatuh, menghujam tanah.

Tapi aku bergeming, tak bergerak sejengkal pun dari sini.

Di sini, di bawah pohon titik awal kita satu tahun yang lalu, aku menantimu.

—"_S__uaramu tak pernah hilang."__—_

Kamu jatuh sekali lagi.

Lenganmu terantuk batu, perlahan tetes merah kehitaman dan rasa sakit menyatu.

Tangisanku melantun, mengiringi rintih usaha yang sekali lagi berusaha kamu bangun.

Kenapa kamu bisa begini berusaha? Kenapa kamu tak pernah menyerah? Kenapa aku tak bisa melalukan apa pun untukmu?

Aku juga ingin berusaha. Aku ingin bisa melangkah berdampingan di jalan perjuangan yang sedang kamu tapak itu.

—"_M__asalahnya ada pada mentalmu."__—_

Jarak kita semakin menipis. Kamu berjalan pelan, namun pasti.

Kamu sekali lagi melangkah maju. Peluh menetes keluar dari folikel kulitmu, bukti apresiasi usaha. Membasahi wajahmu, membuatnya berkilau ketika disorot kemilau mentari pagi. Obsidianmu menyentak indah palung nuraniku.

Tuhan, tolong, bantu aku.

—"_Sekuat apa kamu mau berusaha?"—_

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha mengeluarkan alunan melodi yang selama ini tertidur tak berdaya di kerongkongan.

Ayo, Sakura! Kamu harus bisa!

Lima langkah lagi kamu akan mencapaiku.

"Sa ... Sa-suke," ucapku, mengeja namamu dengan pelan, cukuplah aku dan kamu saja yang mendengarnya.

Empat langkah lagi.

"Sakura... Kamu...," Sorot matamu membulat kaget, "kamu bisa bicara?"

Aku mengangguk. Tetes air mata menghiasi wajah, membuat dua garis vertikal ke bawah.

Tiga langkah lagi.

"Ber ... ju-anglah!" Aku hanya bisa memberimu dorongan semangat. Sebagai jawaban, wajahmu menguraikan sebuah senyuman.

Dua langkah lagi.

Aku merentangkan kedua tangan, menanti kehadiranmu.

Satu langkah lagi.

Kini kamu mampu melangkah pasti, _onyx_-mu menatapku penuh arti.

Angin bertiup, dedaunan bersorak-sorai menyambut kemenangan yang akhirnya terlihat.

Aku maju, menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukanmu.

Dahulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti, jika waktu menjanjikan keabadian, maka biarkan aku tetap di sini—di dalam pelukanmu.

"Sakura..." Kamu mengucap syahdu namaku.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna berkorespondensi.

Kamu menarik embuskan napas, tampak ragu sejenak.

Kamu menatapku dalam sekaligus diliputi kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Saat kamu mengucapkan kalimat itu, dunia berhenti berputar. Waktu berdetak semu, hanya mengulang satu frasa yang baru saja kamu ucapkan.

_Aku_ mencintaimu.

Aku men_cinta_imu.

Aku mencintai_mu_.

Kawanan burung saling sahut-menyahut, entah sejak kapan tangan kita mulai bertaut, membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh yang mengocok perut, merasakan lantunan debar asing yang mendesir lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kamu mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu, "Bukan sebagai saudara."

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemas, seperti baru saja terkena kejut listrik. Aku jatuh ke tanah karena kedua kakiku terasa lunak seperti jeli, genggaman tangan pun terlepas.

"Ke ... na-pa?" Aku memandang tanah, bayang hitammu perlahan mendekat.

Kamu jongkok hingga pandangan mata kita berdua sejajar. "Kamu perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Apa salahnya?"

_Apa salahnya?_ Kenapa kamu bisa berkata sesantai itu?

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku, sakit karena kuku hampir menembus kulit. "Salah. Ka-rena ki ... ta—"

"—adalah saudara." Kamu menyelesaikan kalimatku. Manik hitammu tetap menatapku penuh ketenangan. Diam. Namum menuntut jawaban.

Aku meneguk ludah, memaksa kedua iris supaya berani saling menatap.

Aku meraih tanganmu, menelusuri jemari indah milikmu. Merapatkan jemariku di antara celah jemarimu.

"Lihat." Aku menatapmu, menembus sorot warna pekat milikmu, "Walaupun tangan kita bersentuhan, aku ... tak merasakan apa pun."

Tuhan, terima kasih kamu membuatku mengucapkan kalimat tanpa terbata.

Aku menahan bulir air mata yang berusaha menyeruak keluar.

"Kita ... tak bisa."

* * *

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura ketika kaki gadis itu melangkah mundur.

Ia angkat tangan mungil itu, memejamkan mata dari pelik realita. Menghirup dalam aroma khas gadis itu ketika ia mendekatkan indra penciumannya ke lentik jemari adiknya. Terakhir, sang pemuda mendaratkan jari-jarinya di celah kosong tangan Sakura, menatap cermin _emerald_ yang tampak kacau.

"Benarkah kamu tak merasakan ... apa pun?" tanya Sasuke pelan, tak lagi menuntut jawaban.

"Ja ... ja-ngan mende-kat." Sakura nampak khawatir.

"Kalau aku, sejak dulu aku merasakan kita berdua selalu terhubung." Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura menyusuri dadanya, berhenti di depan posisi jantungnya. "Kamu merasakannya? Debaran ini?"

"Per ... gi!" Sakura menyeru dengan suara serak.

Sang pemuda tersenyum dan sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya. "Memalukan, memang. Tapi aku ingin kamu tahu, jantungku selalu berdetak secepat ini setiap kali aku di dekatmu, menyentuhmu, atau memikirkanmu."

"Per ... gi." Si gadis merah jambu mengulang.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura, membiarkannya mengambang bebas di udara.

Ia mengambil burung origami yang diam mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam dari atas meja. Meletakkannya sekali lagi di atas telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kautahu, semua burung origami ini tak kubuat begitu saja tanpa arti."

Uchiha Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, mengurai helai rambut merah muda yang tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Sampai jumpa."

Langkah kaki menderu, memecah kesunyian. Gadis merah muda mematung sementara pemuda hitam pualam mulai menjauh.

Saat suara langkah kaki itu pudar, tubuh Sakura roboh ke atas lantai.

Ia memandang tangannya yang masih gemetar.

—_"Benarkah kamu tak merasakan__ ...__ apa pun?"__—_

_Aku_ juga merasakannya. Perasaan terhubung itu. Debaran itu. Getar yang menggebu itu.

Dibukanya origami itu, tangannya semakin bergetar ketika makna tulisan tangan dalam kertas itu dicerna otaknya, membuatnya menundukkan muka.

[Bagaimana bisa semua berakhir bahkan sebelum sempat kubaca hatimu?]

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, kamu kembali bersikap seperti biasanya padaku.

Kamu tak lagi bertanya, dan aku pun tak berani mempertaruhkan segalanya—mempertaruhkan segala yang kita bangun demi sebuah perasaan impulsif yang kita pahami benar akhirnya.

Aku. Kamu. Kita tak bisa. Tak mungkin.

Jauh di dalam hati, aku tahu. Aku tahu sejak dulu sebenarnya, perasaanmu itu.

Bagaimana bisa aku buta akan segala afeksi yang kamu limpahkan selama ini padaku itu?

Kamu yang selalu memandangku lembut, penuh makna. Sorot mata itu. Begitu memuja. Mendamba. Sorot mata yang begitu jelas mengeja lima huruf berawalan huruf 'c' itu.

Kamu memang tak pernah mengungkap apa yang kamu lihat dalam diriku dengan sepasang irismu, tapi aku merasakannya.

Aku tahu.

Aku mengerti.

Tak bisakah kamu juga memahami dengan hanya menatap mataku, seperti halnya ketika kubaca isi hatimu melalui sorot mata itu?

Aku selalu meneriakkannya.

Kuteriakkan tanpa suara agar tak berbunyi, agar tak mengundang ego yang lebih mencoreng norma.

Sampaikah...?

Aku mencintaimu!

* * *

Tangis puas memegang kuasa, menyisakan seorang gadis dengan kalut yang menyibak segala emosi.

Sakura menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah dengan telapak tangannya, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang tersisa.

Ia bangun, berdiri, menjejak lantai. Melangkah maju. Ketika ia memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya, terpaan angin serta raungan senja segera menyapa tubuhnya.

Satu tempat yang ditujunya: Pohon itu.

Ia gapai satu origami, dibukanya dengan hati-hati.

[Bagiku, senyummu adalah senyum terindah yang mewarnai hidupku.]

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dulu, saat mereka berdua diolok-olok oleh teman mereka ketika orang tua meninggal dan mereka kesulitan berjalan serta berbicara, _oniichan_ kebanggaannya itu selalu pasang badan melindunginya, menenangkannya dengan cara-cara yang konvensional—namun mempunyai makna berbeda jika pemuda itu yang melakukannya.

Sakura menggapai lagi origami-origami lain.

[Kebanyakan perempuan cantik bersanding dengan air mata. Tapi kamu tidak. Kamu kelihatan jelek saat menangis.]

_... Karena itu, tersenyumlah? _Sakura mencoba menerka.

[Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.]

[Setiap kali kamu menjalani terapi, maka aku akan selalu berdoa agar suara jernihmu itu segera kembali.]

[Pernahkah kamu membayangkan jika kita berdua bukanlah saudara?]

Sakura duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, tak mempedulikan tangkai-tangkai yang menggelitik pantatnya.

_Pernahkah?_ Tentu saja. Gadis itu menghela napas.

Seperti dalam komik-komik yang pernah gadis itu baca, karena Sasuke begitu tampan dan cerdas, mungkin saja ia akan mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada pemuda itu. Ah, mungkin juga ada seorang pemuda lain yang menyukainya dalam kisah itu? Lalu untuk membuat _plot twist_, sang pemuda akan pergi saat cinta mereka hampir menyatu.

Sakura memandang tirai senja angkasa, imajinasi semakin meluas.

Sebagai titik krusial, mungkin setelah perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh pemuda itu, ia akan sampai pada momen di mana semua orang menolaknya. Dan gadis itulah yang pada akhirnya akan mengulurkan tangga kepercayaan. Menyegarkan lagi nurani yang telah keruh asa, membuatnya kembali bermimpi. Sementara pemuda lain yang mengawasi kisah mereka akan mengajarinya makna persahabatan.

Mereka bertiga, melangkah beriringan menuju lingkar cahaya.

Dan semua akan berakhir bahagia.

[Sakura... Percayakah kamu pada takdir?]

* * *

Jangan kautatap gadis lain seperti saat kamu menatapku.

Jangan tertawa lembut seperti itu.

Jangan sebut namanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Jangan dekati dia!

Kamu yang selalu ada di sisiku, bagaimana bisa kamu menjauh seperti ini?

Memang aku yang salah.

Memang aku yang egois karena tetap mengharapkan kamu di sisiku tanpa bisa menjawab perasaanmu.

Sekarang pun, walaupun aku yang memintamu menjauh dari gadis itu, sudikah kamu mengabulkannya?

Yang kutahu, kamu dan dia, kalian saling bergenggaman tangan.

Dan kamu menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketika kamu memandangku.

Dulu.

* * *

Diusir oleh embusan angin dingin, Sakura memetik sisa origami yang disematkan dalam pohon, memeluknya dengan kedua tangan, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

[Aku ingin cepat besar sehingga aku bisa melindungimu.]

[Aku ingin membelikanmu baju-baju indah yang pasti akan cocok denganmu. Karena kamu indah.]

[Aku ingin mengabulkan apa pun keinginanmu.]

Sakura menafsirkan coretan huruf di atas kertas lamat-lamat, tak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun informasi di sana. Harapan-harapan kakaknya yang selama ini tak pernah diketahuinya, sekarang ia cerna secara bebas.

Dan di setiap lembar kertas yang pemuda itu tulis selama bertahun-tahun, ia selalu menyebut gadis itu.

Semua, tentang dirinya.

Demi gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi, memecah kosentrasi. Awalnya Sakura ingin mengabaikan begitu saja panggilan itu, namun si penelepon terus mencoba.

"Akhirnya kamu mengangkat teleponku," Suara di seberang nampak lega.

Sakura mengambil notes kesayangannya dan menulis, 'Maaf.'

Berkat kecanggihan teknologi yang sanggup membuat siapa pun tercengang, Sakura dan Sasuke mampu bertatap muka melalui telepon. Telepon kini tak hanya memanjakan kemampuan linguistik, namun juga visual.

"Kamu menangis?" Sejurus tatapan penuh makna dilontarkan, yang dijawab Sakura dengan membuat huruf 'O' dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya dibingkai oleh senyuman.

Ia tahu percuma saja berbohong pada kakaknya.

Tak ada lagi suara.

Sasuke memandang wajah gadis itu, menyusuri lekuk pipinya yang putih pucat, namun pijar mata _emerald _itu tetap bersinar memikat.

"Sakura...," Pemuda itu memulai.

Sakura balas menatap manik obsidian itu.

"Belum terlambat. Kalau sekarang kamu memintaku untuk menghentikan semuanya, maka aku akan menurutimu." Sasuke menarik napas, "Anggap ini kesempatan terakhir bagi kita. Apa yang sebenarnya paling kauinginkan?"

_Semua kuserahkan padamu. Apa pun itu keputusanmu, aku akan menurutinya, Sakura._ Sang pemilik _onyx_ diam menunggu.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda menunduk sejenak, lalu kembali menatap tafsir hitam pekat itu.

Apa yang benar-benar _ku_inginkan?

_Aku_ ingin **kamu** tetap di sisi_ku_.

_Aku_ ingin **kita** berdua bersama selamanya.

Egoiskah? Tak mungkinkah?

Jauh di lubuk hati_ku_...

Sebenarnya...

_Aku_...

_Aku_...

Yang paling _ku_inginkan...

**Aku** **hanya ingin**—

"Menikahlah ... dengannya."

—**kamu bahagia**.

Sesederhana itu.

Karena sekarang, _kamu_ hanya meragu.

* * *

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kamu temukan dalam diri gadis itu.

Aku tahu, tahu benar bahwa dialah dokter yang membantumu memperoleh kemampuan berjalan lagi. Aku tahu bahwa di antara celah waktu terapi itu ada saat di mana kalian berdua duduk dan saling bertutur kata. Aku tahu bahwa di depannya, perlahan kamu mampu membuka diri—kamu yang di hadapanku selalu menyimpan semua beban di balik punggung tegap itu, menumpahkan segala keluh kesah padanya. Bersandar padanya.

Kenapa bukan aku?

Tahukah kamu, dalam kebersamaan hari yang kita lalui, kuakui aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Seiring dengan hari yang terus berulang, aku terus berpikir bahwa perasaanku ini bukanlah cinta.

Tapi aku tahu, aku paham, bahwa panah cintaku telah melesat jitu ke satu arah. Padamu, cintaku itu jatuh berulang-ulang. Lagi dan lagi, di luar batas logika.

Aku mengerti. Karena setiap orang pasti tahu benar jika dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku menatap kalian berdua sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang—sekaligus menyudahi batas akhir penantianku; menunggumu.

"_Shisou_..."

Dokter berambut pirang itu menatapku, "Lho? Sudah selesai mengintai kakakmu?"

Ia tersenyum, senyum yang mengumandangkan pengertian.

"Ya." Aku lalu menulis di atas kertas, 'Tolong bantu aku mengucapkan dua kalimat ini dengan lantang, tanpa terbata. Tolong.'

Biasanya, Tsunade akan memakiku karena tidak bicara, namun kali ini ia hanya diam mengamati wajahku.

"Baiklah." Tsunade memandang mataku, "Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa alasanmu melepaskan kakakmu itu?"

Aku tersenyum, menulis sekali lagi, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik lembar kertas.

'Karena gadis itu mampu membuatnya tertawa bahagia.'

* * *

Sore itu sinar mentari lembut menyapa, embusan angin menghibur cuma-cuma.

Tenda-tenda didirikan tinggi menjulang, dilimpahi dekorasi yang cemerlang.

Lampu sorot tertata apik, warna putih mendominasi sudut ruangan. Putih adalah warna yang suci, warna yang melambangkan ketentraman, perdamaian hati. Permohonan yang mulia.

Dan gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna putih, simbol kemenangan.

Panggung pengantar bahtera itu menyambut dua orang yang berbahagia, menyisakan sebuah cerita. Sebuah cerita yang selamanya akan dikenang tiga lakon abadi dalam kisah itu, yang tak akan dibagi sedikit pun untuk orang luar.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu, semua tentang adiknya.

Dan gadis itu mengangguk paham.

Mereka bertiga telah diajarkan nasib mengenai pemahaman tentang cinta yang walaupun berbeda, namun pada dasarnya sama.

Cinta adalah perasaan yang indah.

Ia menyucikan hati yang sarat akan rasa bersalah, membakar gelora yang mengalir di dalam darah, menarik rasa kelu tanpa ampun dari ujung lidah, menggelitik simfoni jiwa yang mulai mendesah, serta menjadi manifestasi absolut akan hati yang berwarna merah.

Semua ini hanyalah permainan takdir yang sudah terlalu terbiasa menorehkan kisah.

Cinta itu indah.

Indah itu sederhana.

Cinta itu sederhana—mereka semua hanya dipermainkan oleh bayang-bayang semu kehidupan yang terjerat oleh nafsu serta tendensi, mengabaikan segala afeksi, hanya berporos pada hati yang sarat aksi, menghujam realita tanpa basa-basi.

Padahal dengan sekali menutup mata, jawaban itu siap terbaca.

Cinta mengajarkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk memilih, untuk menghargai keputusan oleh cinta yang sudah lama tinggal di hatinya untuk bebas, untuk menerima cinta lain yang juga mewarnai hidupnya.

Cinta mengajarkan seorang gadis untuk menerima kenyataan, dan berusaha menerima cintanya yang ternyata sempat terbagi untuk hati yang lain di sana.

Cinta mengajarkan Uchiha Sakura untuk tak terpaku pada filosofi bahwa cinta itu harus bersama. Karena cinta tak hanya masalah memiliki satu sama lain. Cinta adalah saat ia bisa tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia—

"Uchiha Sasuke, selamat." Sakura menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada mereka berdua.

Lalu berkata—

"Aku turut bahagia untukmu!"

Padahal _aku_ hampir memilikimu, padahal _kamu_ hampir memilikiku. Padahal _kita_ hampir bersama. Andai saja waktu itu _aku_ memintamu kembali, akankah _kamu_ kabulkan? Kalau saja _aku_ berani meneriakkan hasrat yang selama ini mengaduh dalam hati ini padamu, apakah semua akan berubah?

Ah, tapi sekarang semua tak penting lagi.

[Sakura... Apa kamu bahagia?]

Aku bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Karena kamu tersenyum. Karena sorot matamu melembut ketika menatapnya. Karena pada dasarnya, yang paling aku inginkan hanyalah...

**Aku ingin kamu bahagia.**

Karena ternyata, kamu bahagia bila bersamanya. Selesai!

* * *

.

.

.

Lengkap sudah seribu origami burung yang dibuat gadis itu satu per satu, dalam setiap lekuk itu dijahit oleh rajut kenangan masa lampau yang mengundang buncah rindu sekaligus detak rasa.

Origami-origami berwarna putih itu digantungkannya dalam rimbunan hijau pohon yang berkilau terkena kemilau mentari.

Dihantarkannya seribu lembar penuh harap sebagai perwujudan angan gadis itu.

Terbang! Menarilah bersama angin! Sampaikan kalimat yang selama ini hanya tertahan di ujung bibir gadis pemilik _emerald _itu.

Sampaikan kalimat sederhana yang selama ini lupa Uchiha Sakura ucapkan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalimat yang sederhana, yang seharusnya begitu mudah disampaikan.

Dan akhirnya, biarkan gadis itu juga merasakan bahagia.

**"Terima kasih**."

—Untuk segalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**E**_N_**D**

.

* * *

**__********—**Dua******:** Apa ada kesan pesan setelah membaca fic ini? Atau bagian tertentu yang meninggalkan makna? Atau mau memberi concrit? Boleh kok, saya tahu kemampuan nulis saya masih perlu ditingkatkan dan masih perlu banyak belajar :"D Segala bentuk apresiasi akan sangat dihargai!

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

2012年5月19日

**fuchaoife**


End file.
